Ginga and a wolf!
by Wendymexia101
Summary: A wolf has fallen for Ginga and wants him to become her mate. Will Ginga become a wolf for her?
1. Chapter 1

**I've fallen in love...with werewolves and MFB! So I had the strangest dream but you guys can read it instead of me telling you. But the story is better.**

**Chapter 1**

Someone's POV

"So Ginga Hagane you've surprised me once again". A girl with black hair and red eyes said watching from the distance as Ginga battled some stranger which that stranger ended up losing.

"Loba, may I suggest something." A gray wolf with yellow eyes came up beside her with her tail in between her legs and ears folded back against her head.

"Go on Omega." Loba said with her eyes still focused on Ginga.

"You know you can turn him into one of us." The wolf said crouching down and trying to aviod her leaders gaze.

"I completely forgot, but I would like to wait for a moment and let Ginga enjoy his last day of being human." Loba said as her canines started to sharpen.

"Ginga won't see it coming." Loba said turning into a wolf and leaving the hill where she was standing on.

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope you guys like it and review please. sorry if it was short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I'm continuing this story because I've fallen even more for werewolves and MFB.**

**chapter 2**

Ginga was walking the streets of Metal city the sun was setting and it was son going to dark. So he took his time, mostly every night he would stay outside and watch the stars until he falls asleep.

"Mister! please help me my friend she's injured and she can't get up." A little girl with blue eyes and pink hair said in a desperate voice.

"S-sure where is she?!" Ginga said.

"She's over here, come on!" The little girl said as she tugged on Ginga's arm to hurry.

10 minutes later Ginga and the little girl arrived at a construction site.

They both entered and Ginga went on ahead leaving the the little girl behind."

"Where is she?" Ginga asked looking around but not seeing anything.

He turned around to find nothing the little girl that was with her seemed to have disappeared.

"Where you go?" Ginga said looking around to see where the little girl might have gone.

"I think I'm losing my mind already" He said rubbing his cheek with his finger. He couldn't see much cause the sun has set.

Before he could turn around and leave Ginga was pinned down by something he didn't what it was cause he closed his eyes. He slowly re-opened his eyes to see a huge wolf on top of him.

"H-hi doggy." He said in fear.

"Don't you dare call me doggy ever again." the wolf said in anger.

"Y-you can talk!" he said surprised yet scared at the same time.

"Yes, the only reason I'm here is to tell you is that..."I walked over to him and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"I want you to be my mate." I said as I backed away from him.

"W-wait, out of all the other guys in Japan, you choose me?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes, your different then the rest, your powers in battling our amazing and if we ever end up mates our children will have both our powers."

"Are you crazy! We're only teenagers, we just can't go and have sex!" He said.

"But wolves can, once your a wolf you are free to do whatever you want." I said as I ran my hand through his fluffy red hair.

"But in order for me to become a wolf don't you have to wait until the full moon?" He asked.

"Nah, I can turn you into a wolf whenever, there's no need for a full moon." I said as played around with his scarf.'

"Oh..." He said looking down.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I never knew that a werewolf would ever choose me to be it's mate." He said.

"Hey, I'm a warrior not a werewolf, there's a difference you know." I said a little mad.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to-." He said.

"It's okay, humans get confused all the time." I said in a calm voice.

"Right..." He said.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I notice that I some what fucked up on the last chapter. But i'll try to take my times on the next ones and this one, KKKK?!**

**Chapter 3**

**Loba's POV**

It was dark but I could still see everything. The full moon provided light and with that Ginga didn't need much of my help.

I saw Ginga a little worried, I know humans are scared sometimes but he didn't show fear like other humans. He showed something else I don't know what it was but I know it's something else.

"You okay, you seem a little worried." I said looking into his hazel eyes.

"Yeah, just a little nervous that's all." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ready...?" I asked him as I grabbed his hand.

"R-ready..." he said as looked at me with his confident smile.

I grabbed his arm with my other hand to keep him steady, i opened my mouth and I could feel my canines sharpen as my lips touched his skin. When my mouth was on his skin my canines sank through his soft skin and I could feel his warm blood in my mouth. what seemed like hours were only minutes.

Soon I retrieved my mouth from his arm and wiped the blood from the corners of my lips.

"You okay Ginga." I asked him as I ran my hand through his red hair.

"Yeah, just a little pain, thats all." He said.

"Well that's good." I said as I looked at the bite mark I made.

"When do you think it might take effect?" He asked me.

"Soon, right now you should go home and rest." I told him.

"Where are you going to stay?"asked me in a worried voice.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be find." I said while getting up*she was sitting down when she bit Ginga*.

"No." He said getting up as well.

"No, what?" I said confused.

"You're soon going to be my mate and don't you think we should get to know each other even more." He said with a goofy smile on his face.

"How sweet of you." I said as I played with his scarf.

I could see his face turn red.

"Is that a blush I see on my lover's face." I said with a smirk on my lips.

"I-I'm not your lover...yet." He stuttered.

"Well I have to get back to my pack." I said.

"You got a pack?!" He asked in a shocked voice.

"Duh, what alpha doesn't have a pack?" I said.

" I don't know much about wolves, okay!" He shouted at me.

"Ginga, one day you'll meet my pack and prove yourself, your worthy to be with us...and me. I said in a low voice.

I felt that Ginga wouldn't last a minute with the pack...but at the same time I didn't think that. He has to learn that he's no longer human but a warrior...my warroir and soon to be my mate.

I thought to myself looking into his hazel eyes.

'What?" He said in a cofused look.

"Nothing I was just thinking about something." I said as I shook my head.

"I would really want you to stay with me...but you have to get back to your pack." He said in disappiontment.

"Or...I can stay with you and have "_fun_" tonight." I said in a teasing voice.

"You run into things to fast, you know?" He said.

"With you I do, but in other things I take my time." I said.

"Anyways, since I can't meet your pack yet, wanna meet my firends?" He said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Very well then." I said.

**To be continued...**


End file.
